Curiousity
by Amistal
Summary: Ikkyu is missing practice every Friday and Unsui is becoming curious.This is a Yaoi oneshot.


Unsui was losing his pationce.

He was leaning on a wall waiting for his target to come out of the building. If that wasn't enough he had to wear a ridiculous disguise to hid who he is. The reason he was out there, well it all began a few months ago.

Ikkyu, the only hard working genius in the team, was starting to skip practice. Of course it would have been under standable if it had been once or twice but this was becoming a constant thing. Every Friday he would leave a note or tell someone to inform the coach he would be missing practice and later, Unsui found out, he was even leaving school early time to time.

At first the coach was furiouse and had dragged Ikkyu to the water fall yelling that he was going to receive divine punishment. But when they returned Ikkyu, other than looking a bit flustered, seemed completly fine. He wasn't even wet. The coach on the other hand seemed a bit shakened. He even had to leave practice early.

After that incident Ikkyu's weekly leaves still continued. But this time the coach seemed to have turned a blind eye to this. However, since then the whole team's curiousity seemed to have peaked. Everyone was trying to fine out why and where Ikkyu was going.

Gondayu had suggested he had a girlfriend but was highly doubted. But when Sanzo asked. Ikkyu became really red in the face and began to deny everything hastily. Making himself look even more suspisious. This kept going until Unsui final couldn't take it any more. He had to find out what was going on. So one day he bought a wig, shades, gloves, a mask, a coat, and even some boots. He didn't want anyone know that he was going to stalk his fellow teammate to ease his curiousity.

So on Friday he said he had to go and gather info on a certain team, which he had already done, so he could to leave early. As he left the room Gondayu gave him a thumbs up and wished him luck, already suspecting what was going on.  
>Once he was out he ran to the locker room and quickly changed. And went out to find and follow Ikkyu. And so here he was dressed up like some idiot and waiting for Ikkyu to come out of a ..., Unsui glances up, <em>a <em>grocery store.

_What the hell is he doing shopping there?_

He was about to leave when he saw someone he really did not want to see at the moment. There calmly strolling down the sidewalk suprisingly without his group of "girlfriends" around was Agon.

_Shit!_

Unsui had quickly tried to look like a stranger and stay calm. Agon was coming closer and closer. And just when Unsui was about to turn and run Agon turned and went into the store.

Once Agon couldn't see him he quickly went to a safer distance, as he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, to observe what was going on. After a few minutes Unsui was suprised to see Ikkyu **and**Agon come out together.

At first Unsui though that they must have just bumped into each other. That was before Agon took Ikkyu's grocery bags in one hand and held Ikkyu's hand with his other one. Ikkyu blushed but didn't pull his hand away. Instead he smiled and let Agon lead him down the street.

Shock from the affection Agon was show Ikkyu, Unsui just stared dumbly.  
>What...just happened? Did he really just see Agon show affection to, not a woman but his teammate. If anyone knew Agon they would know that the only thing he was kind to was only apealing females. Not ugly ones nor any males at all. Seriously think about it. He calls his older twin brother Unko-chan which means "little shit."<p>

When Unsui went back to the locker room and put on his normal clothes. He was met with Gondayu.

"So what happened?"

Unsui just shook his head. "I have no idea what so ever."  
>Gondayu gave him a questioning look.<br>"I'll tell you once I figure out what happened."  
>"sure I guess." Gondayu replide not fully saticfiyed.<p>

As Unsui walked home considered whether confront Agon or not to find out what was going on. Once he got home though the decision was made for him.  
>Agon was at the door way waiting for him.<p>

"What the hell were you tailing Ikkyu for, Unko-chan."

...well at least his old self was back.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."Unsui replied, trying to stay calm.  
>"haa!" Agon said as he glared at his "bald" twin.<p>

Sighing in defeat Unsui asked "how did you know?"  
>After a while of silence Agon began to laugh hysterically.<p>

"you really thought that fucken gettyup would work!" He yelled as he held his sides from laughing so hard. "someone would have to be blind not to know!"

Unsui felt face heat up as his brother kept laughing at him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "ok! fine the outfit was a bad idea but what the hell were you doing with Ikkyu!"

At this Agon calmed down and smirked.  
>"why don't you ask him yourself?"<br>"wha-"

Suddenly Ikkyu appeared from behind Agon looking a bit sheepish.  
>"um, hey Unsui-san," Ikkyu mumble.<br>"Ikkyu! You were here!" Unsui yelped in suprise.  
>"yeah he was here trash now shut up so Ikkyu could explain."<br>Shutting his mouth Unsui waited paiently.

Ikkyu's face became red as he began to fiddle with his sleeve. "um well you see Unsui uh your brother, Agon and I um we kind of well we are..."

Sighing Agon placed his arm around Ikkyu's hip and declared  
>"we're going out."<p>

Silence and then there was a loud thump.  
>"um Agon I think he fainted."<br>"haa! So what."  
>"well, shouldn't we at least put him on the couch?"<br>"humph, fine"

But before going to pick his twin up Agon quickly kisses Ikkyu in the lips.  
>Blushing violently Ikkyu smiles and goes to the kitchen to set up the table for the curry he had made from the ingredience he had bought with Agon earlier that day.<p> 


End file.
